Usuari Discussió:Piece enrik
Benvingut gracies pel treball que estas fent ^^ de res, per cert diga'm aviam si afegiries algo mes,l'he creada jo http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_in_Catalonia home esta be... el problema esk no ia cap link cap akesta wiki... xD. Estas fent un gran treball a akesta wiki. Et felicito per akets ultims dies :) Hola! Jo soc de la Wikia espanyola, pero ara estic aqui per editar perque jo soc català :) Pagina Usuari Maca i graciosa la teva pagina de usuari ^^ Merci Ja hi som ja n'estàs fent de les teves! jaja si vols parlar amb mi conectat al msn -- 17:00, feb 20, 2011 (UTC) Be, per cert, estare inactiu durant uns mesos posiblement de cualsevol wiki, fins que torni, diu tu al BroOK ya que tinc que deixar el misatge en varis llocs. Grandpiece Gràcies Nomès et volia donar les gracies per ajudarme amb les fruites tot i que no t'ho havia demenat i volia disculparme per totes les vegades que m'he fotut amb tu, ho sento i un altre cop gracies. MiniPusa 19:48, jul 7, 2011 (UTC) Problema de connexió Hola noi! Com hauràs vist no m'he connectat massa aquests dies. Dilluns i dimarts va estar un familiar a casa i no vaig poder quasi conectar-me, el dimarts a la nit va caure un llamp molt aprop i a part de 2 teles i 1 ordinador també m'ha cascat el internet... Així que aquests dies fins que s'arregli tindré un temps de connexió molt limitat. Per tant et poso al davant del wiki durant la meva absència (quin honor eh!). T'agrairia que possesis al dia la wiki amb el Capítol 631 i el 632 que ja deu haver sortit (encara que no posis resum és igual, ja el posaré jo, però posa la plantilla i la saga). Comunica al xat si trobes algun usuari connectat lo de la meva absència. Espero poder tornar aviat! BroOk (Disc.) 12:10, jul 14, 2011 (UTC) PD: Gràcies per tot ^^ Canvi de domini No se si t'hi hauràs fixat, tu segur que si xd, però fa 2 dies que tenim ja el nou domini, ca.onepiece jajaja, hi ha una redirecció de ca.onepiece-cat cap a aquí, pels despistats. Bé això de les votacions ja no crec que calgui fer-les jajaja. Tenim un problema i és que no ens va el xat, intentare areclar-lo pero no t'asseguro res. Vinga noi! 12:12, jul 28, 2011 (UTC) VPD Que fem amb el VPD? Representa que hi havia empat i les votacions acabaven ahir, el 31 de juliol. La Usuari:MegaPusa però ha votat avui, 1 d'agost, fent el vot del desemptat. I ara no se ben bé si donar o no per vàlid el vot. Legalment no, però m'he fixat que en lloc digués "les votacions s'acaben el 31 de juliol". Per tant tampoc ho sabia... Tu que en penses? 11:31, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) : Jo per aquest cop, com que ha sigut error nostre faria que guanyés la Bonney i avisaria a la MegaPusa que és fins al 31... A partir d'ara haurem de posar millor la data jajja : I respecte lo del xat pfffff, va per llarg. He reportat el problema a la central i he vist que no he sigut l'únic. M'han respost que hi ha cada cop més wikis que els hi passa i que fa temps que ho han reportat a Wikia que algun dia ho arreglaran... O sigui resumint: tardarà jajaja. I sobre allò de enllaçar les wikis i que a l'anglesa digués: Català (gran somni TT) les estan enllaçant. A tu que t'agrada mirar-ho és aquí. : 12:04, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Pues la veritat és que em connecto poquissim al Facebook i per tant deus ser l'únic que ho mires jajaja. T'agrada la barra de dalt? :: 12:38, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: M'alegro que t'agradi. Si trobes imatges per fer el fons, tipu de que surtin els barret de palla i coses d'Skypiea i coses així m'ho dius... que jo no sé quina podria posar! ::: 13:33, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Notificacions He cambiat la notificació flotant (és aquell missatge blau que surt que diu "Ja pots votar el VPD" i coses així) i no sé perquè a mi no em surt. No sé si és culpa del meu ordinador o és que l'he posada malament i no surt (sigui com sigui és culpa meva xd). Diguem si tu la pots veure o no. 11:19, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) Pues ara intentaré arreglar-ho... 11:28, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki Vaig demanar a un altre de la central de wikia que ens aceptés la solicitud i ens l'han aceptada! Mira abaix de la Portada (somni complet TT). Ara ho posaré a l'anglesa i pensant-ho bé... ells ho tenen posat per ordre alfabètic, així que Català anirà el primer? jajajaj. Ara a qualsevol article de l'anglesa (o l'espanyola, o l'alemanya, o la francesa o la italiana) si al final de l'article poses ca:Nom de l'article en català surtirà un "Català" amb un link al nostre article! Yeah!!! 12:12, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) : Ho he posat primer, clar per odre alfabètic jajaja, però surt pel mig. Suposo que es deu ordenar automàticament per alguna mena de criteri. Bé da igual. Ara ho posaré a les altres. : 12:25, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) Articles sense plantilla Quan vegis una pàgina sense plantilla (sobretot personatges, ja que articles com el Log Pose és lògic que no portin plantilla), o pàgines amb una plantilla incorrecta, com ara les antigues, posa al principi de tot la Plantilla:Plantilla Incorrecte Això agregarà aquestes pàgines a una categoria i jo de tant en tant la miraré i aniré arreglant aquests articles. Tu, si veus que no té plantilla o la té malament, també pots posar-hi la correcta, així m'estalviaràs feina xd. Moltes gràcies! 17:03, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) Links Molt interessant els links. El del Google fa temps que el vaig veure i vaig registrar la wiki al Google i em sembla que vam guanyar posicions (no recordo com ho vaig fer xd). Lo del WikiIndex no acabo de entendre quina funció té... tu ho saps? 15:18, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah! És que no tot és quantitat :D : 19:54, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Xat Intentaré connectar-me al xat de l'anglesa, pero normalment no se'm carrega... A mi em va millor el face xd, però intentaré connectar-me. Podries enviar a la Cental de Wikia amb un Especial:Contactar, dient que el nostre xat no va i si se sap alguna cosa. És que a mi al final em dirant pesat jajajaja. Si tens algun problema amb la firma si vols te la faig. 19:28, ago 26, 2011 (UTC) OP internacional Hola. Primer de tot presentar-me que amb tu encara no havia tingut ocasió. Sóc en Mugiwara no A. encantat de coneixe't. L'altre dia vas plantejar al forum el projecte de One Piece internacional i et vaig dir que et donaria un cop de mà si tu volies i a això vinc. Més o menys com ho vols fer? He vist que ja has començat i n'has fet 1. Vols que ens partim la resta de països i així no ens posem a editar els mateix els dos a la vegada i evitem muntar un cacau? Vols fer país per país i fins que no estigui complet no en comencem un altre? Et dic això perquè vas ser tu qui va proposar el projecte i crec just que siguis tu qui el dirigeixi tot i que si vols vaig per lliure i vaig fent al meu gust i ritme a mi m'és igual. Tu manes. Per cert que no t'ho vaig dir al forum. Molt bon article sobre OP en català que has fet a la wiki anglesa. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 15:46, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Per mi cap problema deixar el OP a espanya pel final. Jo tenia planejat fer-los per ordre alfabetic. Per cert si segueixes a aquest ritme a mi em deixaras sense feina. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 16:27, set 4, 2011 (UTC) vagancia M'estic cansant de tu també ja collons. Tu que ets administrador hauries de donar exemple de com es fan les coses i no fer la llei del hiperminim esforç a l'hora d'editar. Si fots els capítols com a mínim tingués la decència de pujar les portades i sinó saps pujar fotos comença a aprendre'n que per alguna cosa ets administrador i després de fer un resumen curt del capítol encara que siguin 2 línies. Una cosa tan bàsica com aquesta l'hauries de saber fer i més sent administrador que pots pujar fotos de 10 en 10 així que l'excusa que és molta feina no em val. D'acord que aquí tothom fa el què sap però com a mínim hi posa ganes que tu ni això. Me la sua que siguis administrador. Et dic les coses tal com són. I no sóc l'únic que pensa així i ho saps. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 13:24, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) fes un cop d'ull Enrik jo de tu no em perdria això. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 13:19, oct 29, 2011 (UTC) Imatges Enric...el tamany de les imatges...que vem quedar? Va home, que no costa res 15:48, des 15, 2011 (UTC) Clima-Tact Crec que no m'has demanat permís per tocar el Clima-Tact i que jo tampoc te n'he donat en cap moment. He desfet la teva edició i ni se t'acudeixi tocar un article meu (la llista dels quals pots veure al meu perfíl) per posar coses i molt menys allò. Per posar "coses" com aquelles millor no fotis res perquè directament no fots res. De les meves pàgines no deixo que ningú en toqui una coma queda clar? Tens molta sort que no ha sortit un conflicte d'edició ja que en aquells moments l'estava editant perquè sinó te la carregaries més fort per part meva i també molta sort que demà no pugui anar allà perquè et fotria la bronca davant de tothom. I si paressis cas deixaries de posar els links interwikis a tot arreu. No et diré el perquè, ets administrador, hauries d'estar al dia del què es parla al wiki i més si crees un forum i ni et llegeixes les respostes. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 19:31, feb 24, 2012 (UTC) BolaBot Estem provant una cosa amb el Bola (el missatge automàtic a les discussions que a les wikis catalanes no funciona) i hem demostrat que no funciona. No li posis la plantilla de benvinguda a la discussió que sinó la prova se'n va a la ***** XD 16:02, març 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Gràcies Vigila vigila XD Ultimament no tinc massa temps amb els examens, però a l'estiu m'hi penso posar sèriament, no pateixis, Cuidet i que tinguis un molt bon dia!^^ 13:24, juny 14, 2012 (UTC) Bola de Drac Wiki Iepa Enric!!! Et porto bones noticies, mira!! Mica en mica ja vaig fent i completant, però estic content amb la feina feta, espero que et vagi tot bé, cuideeet!!^^ 15:33, ago 6, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki Hola Enrik, he vist que vas crear un forum per dir lo de fer enllaços interwiki, i no es que t'haugues sortit molt bé, i apart també m'ho vas comentar pel xar, per això i per que l'argument que vas posar al forum em motiva ho anire fent de tant en tant. Marc M. P. (discussió) 18:21, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) : Si i a part també aniré entrant a la wiki anglesa i també anire afegint aquests enllaços. : Marc M. P. (discussió) 18:47, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki a l'anglesa i a l'Italiana Hola de nou Enrik, ja que se't dona bé l'anglès em podries fer un favor?, podires dir-li a un dels admin. de l'anglèsa i de pas com k veig k tens contacte amb la italiana, podries proposarlis lo que hem fet aqui de amb les plantilles que surtin els enllaços interwiki. Marc M. P. (discussió) 18:50, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) Administració Hey Enric, t'enrecordes del que em vas dir de l'Ocdiaz pués he pensat que millor m'espero ha que el zeus lentilles (o algo aixi xd) em dongui l'administració a la de bola de drac perque un dels requisits es no haber rebut solicituds d'administració millor esperar una setmana. que vagi bé, Mr.trollguy (discussió) 14:33, oct 17, 2012 (UTC) Llicencies wiki Death Note Hey enric, mira en en la wiki de death note he comença a editar i anyadir fotos i he pensat a anyadir les lliçencies li he demanat un cop de mà a en Dani3po que m'ha explicat mes o menys com fer-ho quan he acabat m'he adonat que no puc editar. En pots fer algu? Gràcies per la vostra atenció, Arze (disc.) 19:33, nov 4, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Mira el facebook, siusplau. 16:29, nov 10, 2012 (UTC) Miss Dilluns Ei Enric!! He vist que fa temps que no toques la Miss Dilluns, i això que hi tens la plantilla d'artícles sense acabar. De moment li trauré, i si més endavan la vols tornar a fer, li tornes a posar i cap problema. Espero que vagi tot bé, cuideet!!^^ 08:53, nov 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much, you are welcome on the italian One Piece wiki too. --Meganoide (discussió) 17:01, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Arreglat No sé com, peròn s'acaba d'arreglar. Ke estrany... -- 11:19, abr 1, 2013 (UTC)